


Aaaaahhh! part two!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [93]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: While the bots are away searching for more relics, Ratchet sets up a pool and "tests" it.





	Aaaaahhh! part two!

**Author's Note:**

> While the bots are away searching for more relics, Ratchet sets up a pool and "tests" it.


End file.
